


Audacity

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith is AGGRESSIVE, Keith is not happy, Keith is pissed, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Protective Keith (Voltron), Volcanic anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Lance knows that he'll always be compared to Keith.





	Audacity

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be really dark?????????

Lance tried hard to be a good person. Personality wise and good, as in, being able to do things correctly. But, of course, that hadn't ever worked out at the Garrison. When he had gotten to the Garrison is also the same time that Keith had gotten there. Which hadn't been a problem in the beginning because Keith was just a regular cadet.

But then Iverson just _had_ to have Lance in his class. And Iverson just _had_ to remind Lance of how utterly worthless he truly was. _Had_ to remind him of how he'd never catch up to Keith.

Even after Keith left.

So, Lance was pretty angry as he stood with his team in a type of throne from the planet they were attempting to ally with. The king had wanted to point out the good and bad qualities of all the paladins and Lance was the last one.

"Blue Paladin, please forgive me but I didn't see any reason for you to be out there except to form Voltron."

Yeah, he _knows_.

"And I think you should take tips from the red paladin."

He didn't _want_ to.

"Your flying is sloppy."

Lance needed to scream.

"You-" The king was cut off by a blade digging into his throne, barely inches from his face.

"I think that's enough, Your Majesty." Keith said, voice rough. "Lance is good at covering everyone from far away, despite the struggles we had in the beginning."

What was Keith doing?

"Yes, but-"

"Lance is not an aggressive person. Therefore, he doesn't need any tips from me."

"I-"

"And you should try flying a huge mechanical lion and tell me how easy it is. Go into battle, risking your /life/ and try dodging getting shot at."

"Keith-" Lance choked out, eyes wide.

"Lance risks his life the most out of all of us! He protected Coran from getting hurt from a _bomb_. He stood in enemy fire to protect a Balmera!" Keith started shouting. "And you, a person that's never felt a true life or death situation over and over, have the _audacity_ to try and tell Lance that he's doing something _wrong_?!"

No one tried to stop Keith as he marched up and ripped the blade out of the throne.

"If you talk to anyone on my team like that again, I _will not_ hesitate to cut your tongue out." The black haired male growled before turning away and putting his blade in it's shieth. He walked over to Lance but the brunet was shellshocked.

"Wh-why?"

"We're a team."


End file.
